marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Graphic Novel Vol 1 50
(Series) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Howard Chaykin | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Scorpio Connection | Writer1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler1_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker1_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist1_1 = Barbara Rausch | Colourist1_2 = Richard Ory | Letterer1_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor1_1 = | Solicit = Wolverine and Nick Fury become uneasy allies in an international manhunt to find and stop the new Scorpio! What is the secret relationship between Fury and the new Scorpio? All we dare say here is that Nick wants to bring Scorpio in alive...and Wolverine wants him dead! | Synopsis1 = An entire SHIELD unit in Peru including Agent Nanjiwarra, tracking a terrorist organization called Swift Sword, is destroyed by Scorpio, who leaves his calling card, the zodiacal Scorpio symbol. In NYC, Fury and Dum Dum Dugan have a workout and Fury goes hom, wondering what it would have been like to start a family and live a normal life. He gets a call from SHIELD. Elsewhere, the X-Men break free from Arcade’s murderworld and Wolverine lunges at him, only to realize he is an exploding LMD. The real Arcade taunts him from a screen and says he has learned through SHIELD chatter that an old friend of Wolverine’s at SHIELD, Nanjiwarra, has been killed. Wolverine flies into a rage, destroying the screen as Arcade laughs. At SHIELD headquarters, Fury is chagrined to learn from the calling card that Scorpio has returned. He says he will handle this personally and storms out; he doesn’t want them to know that Scorpio was his own brother, Jake. At a nearby bar he is confronted by an incognito Wolverine, who demands to be a part of the team who will hunt Nanjiwarra’s killer. Fury is reluctant but finally consents. On an Aegean island, two tourists approach a man named Mikel, but another lady arrives and rebuffs them. Mikel boards a yacht with the older lady and is revealed to be his mother, and he himself is revealed to be the new Scorpio, as he gets in costume and trashes the buildings on a small deserted island with his Scorpion key weapon. He and his mother, Amber d’Alexis, vow to destroy SHIELD and then destroy Nick Fury, whom Scorpio blames for killing his father. Aboard the SHIELD helicopter flying to Peru, Wolverine recounts his meeting with David Nanjiwarra, during a mission for the Canadian government in the Australian desert, where he was shot and left for dead but saved by Nanjiwarra, an Aboriginal spy. Since Najiwarra has faced discrimination in the Australian service, Wolverine suggests he join SHIELD. In the present, SHIELD retrieves the bodies of its dead agents, as Wolverine begins to track the killer. He finds an outpost used by Swift Sword and breaks into their files. Scorpio raids and decimates another SHIELD facility, this time in Venice. But Fury is there too, having guessed Scorpio would strike there next. Fury is relieved when he judges Scorpio not to be his deceased brother. They brawl among the buildings and canals of Venice, and Scorpio says he is the son of Fury’s brother Jake, and he aims to kill Fury in retaliation for Fury murdering Jake. With SHIELD agents swarming upon him Scorpio flees. In Istanbul, Wolverine follows a man connected with Swift Sword. Wolverine hopes he will lead SHIELD to his suppliers but the man is soon assassinated and Wolverine is surrounded. Mikel Fury’s mom emerges and says the trap was intended for Nick Fury himself but Wolverine will have to do. Wolverine fights her men but Scorpio arrives and uses his sonic weapon to blast Wolverine nearly senseless. Nick Fury arrives and knocks the lights out long enough to drag Wolverine away. Each man feels the other ruined the operation; both men describe why it is personal for them. Fury recounts how during his CIA years he met Amber d’Alexis, who was running criminal operations in Macao, and witnessed her affair with his brother Jake. Fury also has a tryst with her in order to gain intel from her. Eventually he has Amber arrested, causing his brother to turn against him, and eventually to become Scorpio and try to kill him. Wolverine says he now feels guilty about Jake’s suicide and Mikel’s hatred of him; Fury agrees. Wolverine says if Fury’s not able to do what’s necessary, then he will. Using a homing device he attached to Scorpio, Fury and Wolverine track them to a small Aegean island and infiltrate their villa, where, however, they are trapped by Amber and gassed. A pre-recorded message tells him they will revive him just long enough to see that SHIELD’s computer system has been destroyed and then Scorpio will kill him personally. At an underground SHIELD facility in Atlanta, Scorpio attacks again, aiming to destroy their central computer. But then he’s confronted by Fury and Wolverine, who survived the gas attack thanks to Wolverine’s healing factor and SHIELD’s antidote. Scorpio blasts them and runs; Wolverine gives chase, while Fury struggles to keep up. Their chase brings them above ground and on top of a highrise. Using a jetpack Fury stops Amber’s plane and apprehends her as Wolverine battles Scorpio. Suddenly Amber reveals that Mikel is actually Nick’s son, not his brother Jake’s, and she never truly cared for him but only trained him as a weapon to use against Fury. This shocks Fury so much that Amber escapes; Fury shoots Scorpio in the shoulder to prevent Wolverine from killing him. Amber grabs the Scorpio key and blasts Wolverine. Turning to Fury, she readies to kill him, confirming once again that Mikel is his son. Wolverine recovers and stabs her from behind just before she can fire. A desperate Scorpio tries to escape with Amber’s partially destroyed plane; Fury and Wolverine both leap aboard, only to have the plane come crashing down. In the wreckage, Wolverine and Scorpio prepare to kill each other, when Fury tells Wolverine to stand down, and reveals that his friend Najiwarra was actually a traitor working for Swift Sword all along, because a prejudiced SHIELD officer had slighted him. Wolvie stands down and a badly injured and shaken Scorpio drops his weapon. Later, Wolverine asks if Fury’s ready to undo years of brainwashing from Amber on his son; he says he can only try. Wolverine tosses him a cigar and says congratualtions poppa, and they part as allies. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Blair * Kevin * Mario (Barman) * Arcade LMD * Arcade * * Scott * ** Agent Cross ** ** David ** ** ** Giulietta ** Hazeltine ** Lars ** Palo ** Signor Bellini * Skorzeny * Tracey * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * | Notes = Story continued in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}